Apocalypse Mystery
Spells Revelations Defy Elements (Ex) Choose one energy type (acid, cold, fire, electricity, or sonic). You gain DR 5 to the selected energy type. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, you can choose an additional energy type for which to gain DR 5, or you can choose a previously chosen energy type and increase that DR by 5 (to a maximum DR 20 for any one energy type). Destructive Roots (Su) You can root yourself to your current spot and cause the world around you to fall apart. As a standard action, you can cause the ground in a 5-foot radius burst centered on you to crumble and rupture, becoming difficult terrain. As a move action on subsequent rounds, you can continue to concentrate on this area as though concentrating on a spell; doing so increases the radius of difficult terrain by 5 feet (maximum 30-foot-radius). You immediately cease concentrating if you move from the square you started in when you activated this ability. Difficult terrain created by this ability remains for 24 hours before returning to its original state. Doomsayer (Su) As a standard action, you can utter a dire prophecy that strikes fear in your enemies and causes them to become shaken. To be affected, an enemy must be within 30 feet and able to hear you. This effect persists as long as the enemy is within 30 feet and you use a move action each round to continue your doomsaying. This ability cannot cause a creature to become frightened or panicked, even if the target was already shaken from another effect. This is a mind-affecting fear effect that relies on audible components. At 15th level, continuing your doomsaying each round is a swift action instead. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Dust to Dust (Su) Once per day as a standard action, you can cause the weapons around you to shatter in their wielders’ hands. When you use this ability, attempt a single sunder combat maneuver, using your caster level in place of your base attack bonus and your Charisma modifier in place of Strength. Every creature except you in a 10-foot radius that is wielding a manufactured weapon is targeted by the same attempt. You deal an amount of damage to each weapon affected equal to 1d4 × your Charisma modifier (minimum 1d4). At 10th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 11th level, the damage increases to 1d6 × your Charisma modifier (minimum 1d6). Erosion Touch (Su) As a melee touch attack, you can deal 1d6 points of damage per level to objects or constructs. If used against an object in another creature’s possession, treat this attack as a sunder combat maneuver. You can use this ability once per day, plus one time per day for every three levels you possess. Pass The Torch (Su) Once per day as a swift action, you can channel the energy of the apocalypse into your body, causing you to ignite. You take 1d4 points of fire damage when you activate this ability and again at the beginning of your turn until you end the effect. Any creature that begins its turn adjacent to you takes 1d6 points of fire damage as the fire spreads, plus 1 additional point of fire damage for each previous round you have had this ability active. For example, adjacent creatures take 1d6+5 points of damage if you have had this ability active for 5 rounds. You can use this ability for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your oracle level, and you can end this ability as a free action. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, you can use this ability one additional time per day. Power of the Fallen (Su) You can touch a dying creature and channel its life energy into another living creature. This ability acts as Death Knell, except you can choose any ally (including yourself ) within 30 feet to gain the benefit of this effect, and you can apply the +2 enhancement bonus to either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. You must be at least 5th level to select this revelation. Spell Blast (Su) As a swift action whenever you confirm a critical hit against an opponent with a spell that requires an attack roll, you can immediately attempt to bull rush your opponent in any direction. You don’t provoke an attack of opportunity for this bull rush attempt. Unstoppable Overrun (Ex) You can attempt overrun combat maneuvers against opponents that are up to two size categories larger than you. At 5th level, you gain Improved Overrun as a bonus feat. At 10th level, you gain Greater Overrun as a bonus feat. You don’t need to meet the prerequisites to gain these feats. Final Revelation Herald of the Apocalypse (Su) At 20th Level, Whenever you confirm a critical hit against a creature (including with a melee, ranged, or spell attack), as a swift action you can curse the target of your attack, except the target doesn’t receive a Will saving throw to negate the effects and spell resistance does not apply against this ability. Category:Oracle Mysteries